Stranded
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Olivia and Elliot end up on an deserted island, with no memory as to how they got here or how they will get off.  Lots of E/O love, sex and fights ahead. Please review
1. Stranded

Elliot's eyes opened as he heard the sound of tide moving in and out. Slowly he sat up, noticing that he was sitting on the beach, facing the ocean. The last thing that he remembered was being with Olivia, the very thought of her made him get up and look around.

**Summary- Elliot and Olivia are stranded on a deserted island with no idea how they got here, lots of Romance, Sex, fights ensure. **

* * *

><p>Lying near the water was a body, as Elliot ran closer; he noticed it was Olivia. Rushing over, cradled her head in his arms, " Liv," he whispered, " Wake up."<p>

Olivia eyes flickered open," El, what happened?" she whispered.

" I don't know but we're on some island, still don't remember how we got here," as he slowly helped her to stand up. As the two look out into the ocean, they each were puzzled as to how they had gotten here in the first place. Neither of them had any memory as to how or why.

Slowly the two began walking around in search for any debris that may have been washed ashore. Nevertheless, the search yielded nothing. In frustration Elliot throw a coconut across the beach in anger, which certainly caught Olivia's attention.

" Enough, it's getting dark. How about we get some wood and build a fire?"

Elliot shook his head," So what we build a fire, while the sun is still out? For crying out loud Liv, No one will see that anyways not even at night. We're stuck on some deserted island," noticing that she was walking away from here," Now where are you going?"

When she didn't answer he ran up to her, stopping her in her tracks," No way Liv are you going out there alone."  
>"<em>Why should I you just said there's no one here<em>?"

Olivia's head was still hurting," Then you figure something out," she snapped while heading over to collect anything that she could find in order to start a fire," You might want to set up camp, we could use a place to sleep."

After that the two got started on constructing a hut and a fire. Of course nothing went without Elliot throwing something around in frustration, while Olivia headed back into the woods in search for food. While picking some berries that she knew were edible, she just so happened to find a pocket knife tucked in the bushes.

Using her jacket she then proceeded to pick it up, knowing that they needed some type of weapon for protection just in case. When Olivia returned, Elliot was finishing up on the hut. He had removed his shirt due to the heat," I found this while searching for food," she said, showing him the knife.

" I'll take it, for protection," he answered, taking the pocket knife from her," Looks old, the cover's faded."

By the time that the fire was burning, the two sat down. Neither of them were hungry, but just tired as Elliot put his arm around her, " You think Cragen is looking for us?"

" Probably, why would someone go through all that trouble just to have us wash up here?"

Olivia sighed softly," Perhaps that wasn't their own intentions, something happened."

Sometime after darkness had set in, the two felt tired and went inside of the hut. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia protectively. Yet she didn't complain, it felt right for him to do that. On the other hand, she had yearned for a long time to be holding her close like that," You should sleep Liv," she heard him whispering softly.

Once Olivia had fallen asleep, Elliot lay beside her wondering how they both were going to survive and how they would get off. Neither of them knew that being here would finally bring them together, but for now the two continued to sleep not knowing what day the two would have tomorrow.


	2. A discovery and a fight during a storm

If anyone has any suggestions, I'm open to anything. Of course I'll credit you...

* * *

><p>" SON OF A BITCH," was the first thing that Olivia woke up hearing. The sound of Elliot getting pissed over something, with a sigh she got up and headed out seeing him trying to build something out of bamboo among other things.<p>

" You mind keeping it down."

Elliot didn't look up for a moment, "Did I wake you?"

" Isn't it obvious?"

He glanced up, giving her a strange look upon seeing Olivia with bad bed hair," Your hair looks more annoyed than you do. There's a lake to the right once you get on the path, it's a little ways down. The water looks clean. "

Olivia sighed softly, not really wanting to bathe in the lake alone. On the other, she really needed to get cleaned up. Upon reaching the lake, she hesitated for a moment before slowly removing her top. She drew in a small breath, listening carefully to any unfamiliar sounds.

After removing the rest of her clothes, Olivia got in sparking a memory of having to strip down at Seal view while undercover to shower. How a cold, deep fear racked through her spine. Even now, she felt her heart racing inside her chest as she heard a few loud growls.

With fear lurking, Olivia got up and redressed quickly, before hearing the sound of something charging. Her eyes widened before she began running back, before almost colliding with Elliot. That's when everyone got quiet, as he took her hand leading her down into the woods. While running Olivia tripped and fell.

As she got up, he pushed aside the leaves to discover an old suitcase. Upon crouching down, he opened it up seeing that there were an assortment of clothes dated from the late 1970s, " They look clean, doesn't appear that anyone had worn them. It's not our taste or style but we could both use a change of clothes."

Olivia groaned softly, as she then noticed that Elliot had a gun on him, "Where did you find that?"

" This morning, near the lake," he answered, as he grabbed the suitcase and proceeded to head back with her trailing behind him. Upon getting closer to beach, Elliot decided to hunt for the boar that was heard charging around close by, while Olivia took the suitcase and headed down to their hut.

In the woods, Elliot spotting the boar as he drew his gun; waiting to take a clear shot of it. However the boar took off the other way which had him running, so fast that he slipped and fell down into a pile of mud.

Angry he got up, and ran down the path not concerned that his whole body was covered in mud. By the time that Elliot returned dragging the boar, Olivia turned around, " What the hell happened?"

" I tripped and fell chasing it," he said, before dragging the boar down to where the fire was.

Once it was roast on a spit that he had made, Elliot had noticed that Olivia somehow was able to construct a makeshift wash barrel and clothes line," You kept yourself busy."

A smile formed on her lips, " Give me your clothes, I'll wash them."

" Now your sounding like more like a wife Liv," which got her to smile, as he stripped down leaving on his boxers. While Olivia began washing his jeans, Elliot sat down beside her," I've been thinking about how to build a raft, I need your help."

She paused for a moment," Then what we head out into the ocean? We don't even know where we even are? Being here is the safest thing for us," as Olivia took her hand into his," We're alone here El, we can try but what if we lose each other?"

Elliot hated to admit it but Olivia was right, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her," You seem to be adjusting."

" It's peaceful, even slept better last night. It's not terrible being here."

He nodded, as she handed him several wet clothes for him to hang up. By the time that the boar was done cooking, Olivia wasn't interested in eating not even when Elliot sat down next to her eating his dinner, " You need to eat Liv."

" I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind."

**One Week Later**

The raft was coming alone slowly as the two continued constructing it, except now the they were gearing up for a big storm that was about to hit the island. Luckily Olivia had found a cave for them to hide inside of which was the safest for them to hide. Except for the fact that Elliot wasn't there, in fact he had gone back to the beach to grab several items.

Of course he had mentally kicked himself, while trying to battle the heavy winds and rain; but upon returning Olivia saw that he was bleeding from his lower right leg.

Right away she cleaned and dressed the small wound, " You even mind what you were looking for?"

" No," he grunted," Everything was flying about, the damn storm is going to wreck the raft!"

Olivia sighed deeply, " Then we'll rebuild, you nearly got killed out there? What happens if you did, and died El? You ever think about how I would survive?"

This wasn't the time to argue, especially during a bad storm. However Elliot knew that she was right, " I didn't Liv back off!"

" Why should I, we're partners and I love you," which had his eyes looking directly into hers; seeing the love and concern. Inside he didn't want to hurt the woman that he loved, but his anger was getting the best of him," Forget sharing a hut, when the storm is over you try to rebuild yours. I'm sick of you always on my back!"

Olivia grew furious, as she turned her back towards him; just hoping that the storm would be over soon.


	3. The calm after the storm

Once the storm was over, the two headed back to the beach silently; only to discover the remains from the raft were scattered on the beach. However their hut was still there, in need of repair. Almost immediately Elliot headed down to the shore, feeling extremely pissed much to the point that he ended cursing while breaking what was left apart.

Shaking her head, Olivia began figuring out how to repair the hut; being now this was hers. She could care less where he slept, as long as it wasn't with her as Olivia set to work; not paying any attention to Elliot.

He knew that he had to rebuild everything again, which was going to take more time; but grew more frustrating knowing that their chances of getting rescued were low. Not to mention the danger, with all this combined, Elliot hurled several coconuts across the beach, all landing away from where Olivia was.

Yet she continued to ignore him, while concentrating hard on fixing the hut. Working on the repairs, took up the whole entire day. By dusk, Olivia had gone inside to relax while Elliot got the fire to burn; feeling not too happy about sleeping outside alone. As he sat down by the fire, staring out into the ocean, wanting so much to apologize but knew it was going to take more than just that.

Needless to say he didn't sleep one bit that night. By morning, as Olivia was coming out of the hut; she noticed that Elliot had built a makeshift table which was near the fire. On the table was a bunch of wildflowers, tied together.

Although the gesture was nice, Olivia turned away just as she saw Elliot walking up to her. Indeed her felt stupid for even saying what he had said, but knew he had to keep on trying.

When all efforts failed, Elliot set to work on rebuilding another raft which kept him busy throughout the day. Although he cooled off in the ocean; several times due to both the heat and the sun beating down on him, he was determined to get them both off this island.

By evening, Elliot stopped noticing that Olivia was sitting by the shore. As he came over and sat down, she let out a breath but remained silent. He knew that they had to make up, " As much as I hate to admit it Liv, I was wrong."

Olivia nodded softly," I think we're both over stressed, each worrying about how we're going to get off. Yet I don't to think about what could happen while out in the ocean," as she turned towards him," You need to shave El, but don't do it yourself."

He chuckled softly, while pulling her closer. Slowly their eyes met up, as the yearning and desire pulsated even faster throughout their bodies; as their lips slowly brushed another each before dissolving into a slow, steady kiss.

When he slowly broke it, his eyes open studying hers," I love you," which made her heart do a triple beat, " I love you too El."

After that he got up to start a fire, as Olivia soon joined him, " How about tomorrow we do something together. I don't mean us trying to rebuild the raft."

Elliot this time didn't open his mouth, not wanting to ruin what just happened. Especially since he just happened to be stranded on this island, with the woman that he loved whom he just kissed. As moment of silence passed, " How about we talk a walk along the shore tomorrow night?"

" Are you asking me out on a date El?"

He chucked softly," Yeah, if you don't have any other plans, feel bad that I didn't hunt. You're probably hungry."

" I'll live," just as her stomach let out another loud growl," Tomorrow morning I'll give you a shave you need one. Don't argue with me El."

**Two Weeks Later**

While the two were continued to walk through the jungle, just walking around Olivia slipped and fell down into a large hole. Elliot rushed over," LIV!," he yelled but heard her groaning loudly. Once able to get down there he saw that Olivia had badly scraped her knee.

" El I think I sprained my leg it hurts," she moaned as Elliot gently inspected it, "You're probably right," although he wasn't a doctor it was clear that Olivia could wiggle her toes without being in pain. With one motion, Elliot then scooped her up gently," On a count of three, grab onto the sides I'll help push you up."

Once the two were out, he carried Olivia back to the beach and set her down. Immediately he grabbed a bucket that had some water and t-shirt to clean both the wound and her right foot.

After wrapping it up in another shirt, he was satisfied," You should stay off it for a few days."

" I can't there was a reason for that hole being there, " as the detective inside of her wanted to investigate it more," We have to find out El."

He knew that she was right, but wasn't about to go back out there without her. Something wasn't right about this, Elliot had a big feeling that they weren't alone.


	4. They are not Alone

Night after Night, Elliot lay awake with a pressing urge to go back out into the jungle, knowing that something wasn't right. Although Olivia's leg was much better, he didn't want her to go with him, increasing the risk of losing her.

On the other hand, he didn't have a choice and sleeping wasn't an option for him. When Morning had arrived , Olivia moaned softly upon feeling a certain pair of lips kissing and sucking on one side of her neck as his hand continued working downward.

" El," she moaned softly; as his lips soon found their way onto hers. Each aching for more than just that, however she knew at this moment what his exact thoughts were," Give me five minutes."

A smile played on his lips, " Who said we were going anywhere?", noticing the look on her face. Once Olivia came back from using the bathroom and changing, she was ready, " You're taking a bath when we get back El."

Walking through the jungle was yet another story, luckily Olivia was able to walk without applying any pressure to where it hurt. However with Elliot holding her hand, knew he was already too overprotective of her. Being that they both had no clue if they were really alone, she couldn't blame him.

Even when Elliot didn't stop where she had fallen down into the hole, but instead kept on walking. After awhile Olivia stopped by a stream to get some water," So this is how we're spending out day, just walking through the jungle or you just didn't want to hunt alone?"

Elliot smiled softly," What makes you say that?"

" I know you," as she gazed up into his eyes," Not wanting to leave me alone at the beach."

However that's when he leaned in closer; capturing her lips. Though it didn't last for very long, before the two were interrupted by the sound of something crashing, "What was that?" she asked, as Elliot ran past here and down a little before stopping.

" Damn it, the trap broke!"

Upon further inspection, Olivia shook her head, " That's one lousy trap El."

" You commenting on my skills Liv?," he asked, while watching her walking away. Once she got back to the beach, Olivia spotted a man standing near the remains of the raft

" HEY!"

That immediately sent the man running across the beach with Elliot following behind. Once he caught up to him, Elliot threw him up against a tree," Why were near our raft?"

Just as the man was about to kick him, he was thrown to the ground instead as Elliot grabbed some rope that was lying nearby and tied his hands up. Being a cop, he interrogated him but when it went nowhere; he grew frustrated.

Once Olivia saw him leading the man out, she already had read into Elliot's thoughts," El let him go."

" Why the guy was near our raft, he's clearly been here much longer than us. He's bound to know something."

After tying him up to a tree, Elliot led Olivia away," I'm keeping him here until he talks Liv," noticing that she wasn't too thrilled," He's staying put, why you don't you check out his camp."

" Is that an order, or are you forgetting that our badges mean nothing here?"

Elliot wasn't in the mood to argue, especially now," What I don't want is him hurting you. He seems rattled ."

" Look at him El, he's been here for a very long time; quite possibly alone. That can make anyone go insane, what makes you think anything that he says is the truth? I'll go and check it out, but just don't rattle him up even more than he is."

The walk to the man's camp wasn't a bad one, but once Olivia got there that was another story. She found several unopened bottles of water with the current year stamped on it; but other than that it the place looked deserted.

When she returned to camp, the fire was already burning as Elliot continued to work on the raft, " I know that you are pissed just because he just happened to be standing right here, next to the one thing that might or might not get us off this island."

" I'm not overreacting Liv, he touched something that wasn't his."

Olivia sighed," You don't think that he wants to get off this island as much as we do? He's been here for awhile alone," that's when Elliot noticed that she was holding several bottles of water in her arms.

Almost immediately he became enraged," Where did you find them?"

" In his camp, probably found them when we both washed ashore. Other than that his camp is deserted, aside from the animal carcasses."

Elliot still wasn't convinced," Just don't look or talk to him."

By dark, the two sat around the fire as Elliot slowly exhaled. He knew that Olivia was right about his own fear of losing what was left of the raft," The guy doesn't trust us either, can't say that I blame him. What if he did something, and we never get home."

" Your kids are missing you, I know it. Probably are urging for Cragen to keep people out there searching," as she felt him pulling her closer," We both fear losing each other, and how to survive."

Elliot nodded softly," I don't want to think about that, but tomorrow morning I'll have a chat with him. There's no way that he's going back.

Once the two had gone to bed, Olivia turned over knowing that no matter what he wasn't going to sleep. It was frustrating knowing that he was fighting sleep, as she gently caressed his cheek before resting her head down on his shoulder. Once Elliot had fallen asleep, Olivia got up and headed outside.

" You alright?"

The man nodded," I don't mean any harm, just it's been too long since I've seen anyone here."

Olivia felt for him, but kept her guard up as she introduced herself," Tomorrow we'll get you cleaned up, but sorry for how my boyfriend reacted," which is how she considered Elliot to be now. Given all things considered he was," We'll talk tomorrow."

" Don't think about leaving, no one will find you. I've been here for too long, there's no sense of trying!"  
>Although Adam was angry he seemed to give off a certain vibe which Olivia felt immediately as she got up and headed back into the hut.<p>

Indeed she knew that Elliot had a point of keeping him tied up. Or were both of them wrong?


	5. One Month Later

** One Month Later**

As the tide crashed at the shores, Olivia moaned feverishly as her nails dug into Elliot's bare back while he continued pounding inside of her harder. Their breaths were both heavy and hard, turning into pants each feeling the burst of pleasure about to erupt.

Olivia screamed loudly as she came hard taking Elliot with her, that it left both of them still breathing heavily afterwards. Once he rolled off, she moved closer before capturing her lips. Elliot groaned, before pushing a tendril of hair away from her face. With unspoken words, he knew what she wanted.

In the middle of it, something loud startled the two. Olivia pushed Elliot back down; preventing him from getting up," Not a chance," she moaned, while grinding her hips harder, causing him to growl loudly," Your mine."

Neither of them had any idea what was going on outside, not that was on Elliot's mind at the moment or even just moments after Olivia had rolled him. Of course the two were equally tired as their bodies began cooling down.

Early the next morning, Olivia was the first to discover the trail of blood out of their hut. Something told her that it was probably just Adam trying to scare them. He had previously tried to do that without being seen, neither her or Elliot trusted him.

Although he seemed to stay away but they knew that something wasn't right with this guy. Or why he was now living deep in the jungle, that didn't make Elliot too happy when he saw it. That's when Olivia distracted him with a kiss," How about we eat, I'm starved?"

Yet he didn't feel at all up to eating, but she understood. They both were tired of eating anything that they find or hunt," I'll pass on breakfast, got things to do."  
>" Would that include looking for Adam?"<p>

Elliot paused, knowing that she had clearly read into his thoughts," He's doing this on purpose."  
>" So what, he's not hurting us."<p>

" Whose to say that he won't do just that and come after you?"

Olivia deeply sighed, not wanting to rehash something that the two had already discussed. On the other hand, there was a part of her that wanted to know what Adam was up to. Then again, it wasn't like he was doing anything serious, " The blood is probably from an animal, there's no one else here besides us and him."

" Bear in mind Liv, that you're the only woman on this island," which caused Olivia to smile," A man does have needs."

" Somehow I think you're the only one that has those needs ," as her eyes filled up with lust," that just happened to be taken care of last night."

Stepping forward, Elliot's eyes met up with hers," You care to elaborate Detective?"

Olivia smiled softly, as she headed towards the hut before retrieving a bucket. Yet he knew that she wanted him not to go looking for Adam, but for now Elliot headed down to the shore to work on the raft.

Although it wasn't anywhere near completed, but it didn't matter. The fact remained was that they were much safer here than out in the ocean where things could happen to either them or the raft. Neither of them couldn't bear to lose each other.

While Elliot got started, Olivia was at the lake filling up the bucket when she felt a presence hovering over her. Turning around she saw Adam standing there with a knife in his hand, the look of rage in both his eyes already confirmed that he wasn't to be trusted.

" What do you want?"

" For you to leave, I was here first. You two had no right to be here. I've been watching you bathing in this lake. Do not ever bathe here again. This is my island, and my rules!"

Olivia knew how to deal with people like him," It's not like we even had a choice, we're not bothering you!"

With that said, Adam grabbed the bucket from out of her hand, tossing it into the woods," Don't let me catch you here again!"

" You think I care, we're all got stranded here. This isn't your island either so back off," causing him to storm off into the jungle. Yet Olivia found it to be strange, but on the other hand it made her feel no longer comfortable bathing in this lake.

Just then she heard footsteps before turning to see that it was just Elliot," What are doing here?"

" Getting some water."

With a deep cold fear running through her body, Olivia took his hand," Let's just go back," knowing that he already had read into her thoughts. Yet it made rage inside of him increase, Elliot knew he had to do something to protect them.

Once she saw him building more traps, Olivia knew that it was just an extra security measure. Yet it was better than Elliot lashing out physically on him. Went two weeks had passed the two had figured out that Adam wasn't really a danger.

Besides all he basically did was taunt her, but neither of them had seen him since. It seemed as if he liked to be in seclusion, on the other hand kept them wondering even as the two were sitting around the fire one night.

" You think he ever tried leaving?"

Elliot paused for a moment," Probably ran into bad luck, maybe he never did or discover that this island has a waterfall," that made Olivia look up," Figured I'd take you down there tomorrow."

" What about Adam?"

" It's not near where he is, if Jungle Boy just happens to come close I'll take care of him," noticing the look on her face, " If it comes down to that."

Olivia wasn't so sure," We land up here and still we're acting like cops, on some deserted island."

" This isn't just some deserted island, it's our romantic island how about we go dancing?"

She laughed softly," I don't hear any music," as Elliot sat up and held out his hand. As love swirled in his eyes, Olivia took his hand and was lead down to the shore. Indeed the two weren't going to let what Adam said bother them, but on the other hand had no idea that they had two days before the weather worsened.

That itself was going to be one of the worse two weeks that the two had ever experienced. For now their minds were on each other..


	6. Taken

Standing in front of the waterfalls, was a sight in itself. Although the sky was overcast, it didn't put a damper on them being here; yet it felt odd and not what Olivia had expected. Instead of just relaxing and being together, the two were exploring.

Until Elliot stopped," Is this what you had in mind?" he asked, while looking straight forward. The view from where they were was a bit better," Or was coming here a waste of time?"

" No it wasn't," she replied, with her eyes focusing on his. With one motion, he pulled her closer; capturing her lips, "That better?"

Olivia just smiled, while proceeding to sit down on another rock. She was very surprised to receive a few flowers when Elliot finally joined her; " Seriously what did you do?"

He laughed," What I can't bring you flowers?"

" This speaking from the man who never once bought me any?," as he moved in closer; brushing a tendril of hair away from her eyes, " Anyone ever tell you that your eyes sparkle when you smile. I've always noticed that about you Liv."

Elliot already had read into her thoughts, knowing that he was first one whom pointed that out," Surprised I thought Porter or that other guy you dated would have noticed?"

" No, I think they saw just how Jealous a certain partner of mine got. I know that feeling, after I caught you kissing Dani in the office."

He knew that was a bad thing to even have done," It was wrong for me to kiss her or get back with Kathy. When she filed for the second time, I signed the divorce papers. We knew that it was over for good."

Olivia always understood him but there were so many unanswered questions floating around in her head, but knew it wasn't worth asking or getting into a discussion right now. After getting up, Olivia removed her shoes before stepping down onto the rocks below.

With another step, she felt the coolness of the water on her feet. However when she turned around, Elliot wasn't there. Olivia walked back to where they were last sitting, before putting her shoes back on. Yet he probably was close by, but when she spotted his sneakers in the brush nearby; something wasn't right.

Upon picking them up, she saw spun around listening intently but nothing usual was heard.

" ELLIOT!," Olivia yelled, just as thunder continued rumbling in the sky.

Being out here wasn't the safest thing, especially being alone. Olivia couldn't just give up, but as another bolt of thunder unleashed the rain, she had to head back. As lightening continued flickering, Olivia ran as fast as she could, even though it meant her getting soaked.

After arriving back at the hut, Olivia changed clothes before sitting down. She felt scared and alone, but with the storm only worsening; it made sense to stay put. Yet, Olivia already sensed that Adam was involved, but had no way of actually proving that it was him.

For the rest of the day, she remained inside fearing that Elliot was out there seriously injured or dead. What if he actually was, or tortured? Olivia needed to find him quickly, but had no idea that it would take weeks before he was found.

From the next day on, Olivia had no success in finding him or Adam for that matter. She had searched through his old camp and one where Elliot had once told her. Both were abandoned, which made her question as to why.

However by evening, she was no closer to finding him. One night as Olivia was sitting by the fire, when she just happened to look up.

" Put down your gun," he said," I'm not here to hurt you. I know your husband is missing."

Olivia stood up but still didn't trust him," He's not my husband, how do you know this?"

" I know who took him, there's someone else on this island besides us."

With her gun still trained, Olivia wasn't about to just take his word on it, "Who, and where is Elliot?"

Adam shook his head," The guy is a psycho, ever time I tried escaping he'd burn the raft. He's got traps all over the damn place, got scars to prove after he found me."

" How do know that I can trust you," Olivia asked.

He sighed," I'm sorry about trying to scare you before, but I know what he's capable of. I want to help you find him."

Once Adam walked away, Olivia felt sorry for him, but wasn't about to let her guard down. If what he said was true, she knew that Elliot wasn't going to be alive for long. As chills raced down her spine, she felt more uneasy and scared, especially if Olivia herself had to make the lonely journey alone on the sea; in order to get rescued.

That itself was slim and dangerous. For the time being, she knew that Elliot was still alive but knew that Adam was withholding more information. Yet, he was her only chance of finding him. Every night since Elliot had disappeared, Olivia didn't sleep.

Instead she would sit inside the hut, with a million thoughts racing through her mind. With her body aching for sleep, Olivia fought knowing that the very second that she closed her eyes, something bad might happen.

Yet this only made her become more irritable, especially waiting for sunrise. However Olivia had no idea what Elliot was enduring, and it wasn't too good.


	7. Found

Elliot's headache never seemed to be going away, as he continued lying still while inside of a trap. His body had a few bruises and cuts from trying to fight his capture, but being that he was feeling miserable it didn't help either.

All this time Elliot was wondering how he even got here in the first place, and where Olivia was. Yet if he asked any questions, the man would explode into a violent rage. Keep his mouth shut meant survival, although the guy was probably going to kill him anyways.

Just then he returned, causing Elliot to yell loudly in pain. By now he had more than enough, especially after getting beat over and over again. Once it stopped, Elliot lay there hoping that the same thing wasn't done to Olivia or worse.

Back at the beach, Olivia was preparing herself to head back into the jungle. Yet today, Adam was clearly trying to prevent her from doing just that, which complicated things even further.

" Why are you trying to stop me?" she asked.

Adam remained standing in front of her," It's not safe yet, let me come up with a plan to distract him."

" Yeah and plan is that? For all I know Elliot is already dead. Either way you know something!"

He could see the anger and fear in her eyes, but couldn't simply allow her to do just that. Especially what he had suffered," It's too dangerous, what did you not hear? "

" Oh I heard you, but I'm not going to let some psycho hurt the man I love," with anger flowing in her eyes, as she turned and headed into the jungle. Although once Olivia passed by the waterfall, she didn't bother to stop knowing that it wouldn't turn up with anything that could lead her to Elliot.

Going much further was the key, but something was telling her to turn back. It was too late as Olivia took off running, with someone chasing her from behind. Running as fast as she could, she mananged to turn down another path before tripping and falling down, before blacking out.

When Olivia came to, she felt the hot sun on her face; as Adam knelt down, " You fell and passed out, had to do something."

Between her head throbbing and the distrust she already had, Olivia wanted to know why," Why?"

" You figure it out, you didn't listen to me!"

As Olivia sat up, she groaned silently wanting him to just leave. Yet at the same time, Adam seemed to be looking out for her; which wasn't such a bad thing, except when he decided to take off back into the woods.

Frustrated and angry, Olivia was at a loss of what to do next. She knew that there was a reason for why Adam brought her back here. Going back out there, would only result in her getting possibly hurt or killed. The beach seemed to be the only spot that was safe, but inside Olivia felt terrible about what was being done to Elliot.

From that point her she felt lonelier, but giving up was never an option. Waiting for Adam to come back wasn't fun either, but counting on him didn't seem to be enough. After getting an idea, Olivia knew she had to set a few traps; just to be on the safe side. Her eyes filled up with tears of the thought of finding Elliot dead or dying.

Losing him would shatter her completely. By nightfall, she lay down on the beach, while looking up at the stars. Olivia longed to see his face, to touch him fearing that would never happen. How connected they were to each other.

Every night after this, Olivia would sit by the fire thinking about Elliot. On occasion she'd get up and take a long walk on the shore. With the water rushing between her toes, Olivia exhaled softly, feeling incredibly homesick.

She missed her apartment, but mostly it was her job that she loved so much. What if Cragen the others had stopped looking for them? Olivia feared that they all thought that they were mostly likely dead by now.

One night in particular, Adam joined her near the fire," The camp was moved, he moved deeper into the jungle. I was able to get in, found Elliot lying in a trap. Looks like he's being hurt, the only thing I could make out was him murmuring the name Liv over and over again."

Tears formed in Olivia's eyes, as pictured him lying there aching for her, " We need to get him out of there. Look you know this guy and what he's like."

" So what, I'm trying to prevent you from getting killed. This bastard has a mean streak to him, I already have a plan. Let me take care of this."

" What if your plan backfires, and he kills Elliot?"

Adam at this point kept his cool," If was going to kill him, that would have already happened but If it does, I'll help you rebuild the raft so you can go home. Bet people are missing you."

Olivia sighed," Just the squad, Elliot and I are both cops in New York City."

" I figured you two were, I disappeared from there. The feeling of being homesick doesn't go away, what can you do when no one will rescue you. Not once did I see a plane flying over this island. I gave up after what that bastard did, no sense of trying to build something to get away."

She felt for Adam in a lot of ways," How about you come with us, take that chance."

" No, there's nothing left for me there. Just nice to have someone to talk to, you can trust me Olivia. Being here made me this way, you don't what it's like to be all alone here."

**Three Weeks Later…**

Elliot had been found after he collapsed near the lake, as soon as both Olivia and Adam helped him get back to the beach and into the hut. Still on the verge of tears, she gently blotted his forehead.

Adam had left shortly after, knowing that the two needed each other. Yet it was a good thing, as Olivia cut off Elliot's shirt; seeing the numerous cuts, scratches and bruises on his chest. Her heart broke instantly, knowing what had been done to him.

For awhile, her eyes watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath. Olivia already predicted how he might react upon waking up. She couldn't blame him, for being tortured but had no idea that this would bring them even closer..


	8. Fights

Elliot woke up not long after the sun had come up, just as Olivia was coming back in carrying some clothes. After putting down the makeshift basket, she sat down beside him.

" You feeling better today?"

He slowly sat up," I think so," his eyes now meeting up with hers," Missed seeing your face."

Olivia gave a small smile," You up to eating?," but knew what he wanted first. As their lips came together, Elliot pulled her in closer, " Or is there something else you wanted," she teased, shortly after breaking their kiss.

" Yeah anything besides Bananas, Boar and Fish," he said, knowing that wouldn't be changing anytime soon," and coconut."

That was also something that made Olivia instantly nod in agreement, " Adam's been helping me with building the raft," seeing the Jealously on Elliot's face," It's not what you think, he knows that I love you."

" Does he, is it at all a coincidence that he decided to be helpful when I disappeared?"

Olivia sighed, knowing that Elliot wanted her all for himself," Nothing happened, you really think I'd fall for someone like him? He's not my type, your Jealousy needs to stop. You do this all the time, I'm surprised you don't get Jealous when Fin, Cragen or Munch talks to me."

" We work with them, that's different. I don't trust the other guys talking to you."

As much as she didn't want to argue with him, Olivia decided to end the conversation by making them both breakfast. Of course, he was very predictable once she came back in carrying two makeshift plates in her hands," Just eat it!"

Elliot wasn't thrilled but due to the fact that he hadn't eaten, he had no other choice, " I was hoping it'd be pancakes, the ones you were talking about in your sleep," which made Olivia nearly chock on what she was eating.

" First off I don't talk in my sleep."

" You do, one night I heard you murmuring something about warm pancakes, " as Olivia shook her head, " I wasn't paying any attention until I heard my name being said."

She made a face," I do not talk in my sleep!"

" You do, but what did I have to do with Pancakes?"

Olivia shrugged, before realizing that she had just fallen for a trick question," It's a dream Elliot," seeing the childish grin now plastered on his face," Like you never had a weird one before. So how about forgetting about it?"

" Until I hear you murmuring out something else."

That's when Olivia got up," Should we rehash what happen previously, If I recall correctly you are the only who slept out on the beach."

" Fine," although he was clearly enjoying this, inside Elliot couldn't suppress the anger and rage he had inside after being tortured by a psychopath. Yet, he kept it bottled up inside not wanting to yell at the woman that he loved.

Of course, Elliot wanted to kill the guy personally but with him not feeling a hundred perfect, he decided to just to stay put. Plus the fact that he wasn't in the mood to go back in the jungle anytime soon, but as Olivia came back with some fruit, Elliot groaned," Let me guess you aren't going hunting?"

" Neither of you," she answered, while gently wetting his face with a cold rag," You are in need of a shave, " as Olivia pulled out a small knife which made both his eyes grow wide, "Just lie back."

While shaving him, she couldn't help but to peer down into two blue orbs. There was something about them that made her heart do a triple beat each and every time. At the same time, Elliot also found himself drowning in hers as well.

How they seemed to sparkled when Olivia was happy or in love, but mostly it was the fact his heart really belonged with her. They were the only ones who truly knew each other, and had that certain connection, that no one else had.

By accident, Olivia cut him which made him fly off the handle," You ever hear of trying to make some shaving cream before you started this?"

" Damn it Elliot, It was by accident I'm sorry. I made you that your face was wet before I started!"

Elliot was pissed and didn't seem to be thrilled by her apology," You see how you feel while being stuck inside of a trap, being cut and beaten all day long. Then one some days, I'd lay there for hours feeling miserable from whatever he made me drink."

Olivia was horrified, knowing that she wasn't able to stop the abuse," I'm sorry, I tried to find you but Adam wouldn't let me."

" I know, WHO DO YOU THINK TOLD HIM THAT?", as he got up and went outside. Olivia followed knowing that there was more to the story," YOU STILL DON'T GET IT LIV, ADAM IS JUST LIKE THAT BASTARD!"

Somehow she didn't believe him, " I talked to him, there were no indications that he was like him."

" HE'S GOOD AT IT, LIV YOU TRUSTED HIM YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!"

Olivia knew that Elliot was clearly traumatized, but that didn't give him any excuse to yell at her, " Then prove it, I've had it with you yelling at me. You barely could stand up, if Adam was a psychopath you and I wouldn't be alive!"

Elliot didn't respond as he walked past her, heading down to the shore. Olivia didn't follow, but instead was extremely worried about him. What if he was telling the truth about Adam? It didn't make any sense he did save her from getting killed.

Unless, it something much worse. Olivia needed to know but wasn't about to go near him especially how he went from being nice to extreme quickly.

Something wasn't right, but for now she continued doing her normal routine. Except for the fact that Olivia had no idea that she was pregnant.


	9. Olivia's pregnant

The two weren't speaking to each other since Elliot's outburst, which seemed to really put a major strain on their relationship. However, Olivia never allowed herself to be drawn in, although she was worried, there was nothing that she could do to help him due to the fact of feeling unusually tired.

This wasn't normal neither was the lack of energy and odd dreams. Whatever it was, Olivia decided to take it easy and not excert herself. She felt herself on the verge of tears, upon thinking about him. This wasn't at all like her to almost cry over this.

Elliot knew that he was wrong for blaming her, but needed sometime to clear his mind. His arms and chest were covered in cuts and bruises, stemming from the abuse. What alarmed him was the fact that the guy said nothing to him, but instead kept him confined in a trap. Elliot knew if he ever went back to kill him, his life would be over.

This guy knew how to defend himself quite well, which left a large bruise on his upper arm as proof. It only made Elliot work harder on constructing the raft to get both him and Olivia off of this island. That's when he noticed that she also had been working on it.

Inside Elliot kept calm, and didn't react. Besides making this worse would be the wrong step to making things better. As the sky opened, he sighed deeply feeling the rain now beating down on him. However he didn't head back to the hut, but instead kept on working on the raft. His goal was to turn it into a boat, but without proper tools and materials it was going to be hard.

Nevertheless, Elliot made due on what he could find. By evening it stopped raining, as the fire was burning; he went inside the hut; noticing that Olivia was just lying there.

" You alright?"

Olivia let out a single breath," Yeah, just tired," as she felt the warmth of his hand on her forehead, " I'm not hungry."

Elliot laughed softly," I wasn't coming here to ask you that,' while moving a tendril of hair away from her face," None of this was your fault, I just don't trust Adam, even though he saved your life."

" You were completely out of line Elliot."

" I know that, but right now I'm more worried for you. This isn't like you Liv, to just lie here all day."

Olivia nodded," It's nothing," she said feeling his lips pressing against her cheek, " Go eat," as her eyes met up with him, ," Go eat."

" Haven't gone hunting," he whispered softly, before kissing her again. By the next day, she seemed to be fine, which made him worry less. Just two weeks later, Olivia realized that she was pregnant. The signs were all there, but couldn't yet tell him.

Since he had returned, things had gotten worse. Elliot had been attacked in the woods, by the same man whom had hurt him. Though his injuries were minor, it didn't stop him from setting up more traps around their camp.

Dispite everything, the two still took walks along the shore every night. Being pregnant did make Olivia feel happy inside, as her hand rested on her abdomen. There was a rush of love she felt, but upon hearing the sound of footsteps approaching, she quickly removed her hand away.

The yearning to tell him was building, but feared that he didn't want another child; that was understandable. However what Olivia didn't want was to feel sad about this. She had wanted so much to be a mom for a long time, but fear of something going wrong during her pregnancy scared her.

What if something was wrong with her baby or during the birth? Olivia was extremely nervous, but kept it inside.

Just two days later their hut went up in flames, as Elliot rushed to put out the fire. That wasn't all, their raft had been completely destroyed. Once he saw it, his anger rose. Olivia didn't blame him she too felt both angry and upset.

Once the fire was out, Elliot grabbed his gun," Adam did this!"

" No he didn't, he's DEAD," she yelled, " I found him lying in his old camp with a knife in his chest, yesterday."

Elliot was burning up with fury, as he grabbed for his gun," I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS BASTARD, HE'S NOT GOING TO WIN!"

" what's going to happen to us if you get killed by that psycho?"

" US?"

Olivia nodded," I'm pregnant Elliot," she said," I'm not lying."

He shook his head, not knowing what do or say. Her being pregnant certainly threw him for a loop, " You sure?"

" Yes, and yes it's your baby," knowing that he'd probably go that route and accuse her.

Elliot knew if he left, it wouldn't be a good thing. He couldn't leave Olivia all alone and pregnant, especially on this island, " When were going to tell me?"

" I was," she answered," You going to help me rebuild the hut or not?"

" It's too dark, we'll just stay by the fire."

Of course that consisted of them sitting there, not speaking. Until Olivia released a breath," We'll rebuild it in the morning. Then figure out what to do next."

Elliot sighed," I don't want to talk about it!"

" Then when while I'm labor Elliot?"

He got up, " ENOUGH," he shouted before heading down to the shore. Olivia's eyes were nearly in tears, that was due to her hormones. She wasn't expecting Elliot to be all happy, giving the circumstances but didn't deserved to be shouted out.

Just ten minutes later, Olivia joined him just needing to be near him. Elliot didn't object but didn't speak. He was worried about how he was going to protect their baby. This island wasn't safe for them be here, but neither was being stuck in the middle of the ocean on a raft.

His mind then thought about the deranged killer that had just burned up their hut. As he glanced over at Olivia, he knew that she needed him the most now.

Their baby also needed him, but Elliot knew as soon as the sun rose, he would rebuild their hut. However that's when things became better, and romantic.


	10. Trying to cope

As the warm breeze blew through her hair, Olivia looked up seeing Elliot standing there. Yet he appeared to be calmer as he held out his hand.

" There's something I was to show you," he said, "You have to keep your eyes closed."

Olivia at first hesitated," What is it?", she asked while he helped her up, "Is this really necessary?"

" Close them Liv."

Once she did, he took her hand as they headed back before stopping, " Keep them closed," she heard him say. There were many possibilities of why she couldn't look," C'mon El, let me open them."

" Not yet."

The feeling of excitement was already surging inside, as she was given permission to open her eyes.

Right away Olivia was awed by the bassinet that he had made for their baby, as she turned around to face him," Elliot, it's beautiful," as her eyes began filling up with tears. With one motion, Elliot came closer pulling her into an embrace.

" Our baby's going to need to sleep somewhere," he whispered, as Olivia began crying softly against him. Just the feeling of him rubbing her back, comforted her. She needed that after everything that happened.

Upon breaking the embrace, Olivia looked up seeing him leaning forward before capturing her lips. Though it didn't last, the two were left still gazing into each other's eyes. As his hand rested on her stomach, he smiled her, "You look beautiful."

Olivia was practically glowing, but was sad inside. Elliot already had sensed that," I'll try to make a deal so that he doesn't come near here. We both know that it's too dangerous being out in the middle of the ocean ,especially with you pregnant."

She sighed deeply, "That will just get you killed."

" Maybe not, we don't have any other choice."

" Have you lost your mind?"

Elliot knew that what he was planning to do would be a big mistake, but Olivia was right that would just get him killed. Their own fears about never getting off this island was bothering them both, but more so for Olivia.

She ached so much to go home, by now it was already winter. The feeling of walking through Manhattan just as it began snowing, with Elliot saddened her.

He felt the same, knowing that they were stuck here for time being. As Olivia sat down he joined her by the fire pit," You'd be dragging my ass into a bakery right about now."

She laughed softly," I'm more in the mood for pizza."

" Me too, when we get back, but I'm buying," seeing a pouty look on her face," I'm not going to swim around looking for an island delivery place."

Olivia shook her head," You ever imagine what it be like if Fin and Munch got stuck here instead of us?"

" I don't even want to imagine what could happen."

" Me either, that would be amusing to see especially chasing after a boar."

Elliot could just picture the two of them doing that, as got up to make the roof stronger. Olivia watched seeing him applying something to the top," Mud and what the hell is that?"

" Don't worry but it seems to be a good barrier for the roof," he answered.

While he was working on that, Olivia felt the wind kicking up as she brought their clothes and the basket of fruit inside. Of course it didn't help Elliot since he picked a bad time to be doing this, which made him work even faster to complete.

The storm seemed to be moving closer in fast rate, as Elliot finished before taking the cradle inside, " Liv stay inside."

" Where are you going?"

" Never mind," he answered," I'll be back in a minute."

Olivia sighed, but when Elliot didn't come back she went outside. The sky was darkening as he grabbed her arm; leading her back inside," What the hell are you doing?"

"I could say the same thing."

Elliot sighed as he sat down," Making sure the raft is secure you happy?"

" Why it's not like it will get us both off this island anyways," but he didn't react to it. That would just get them both into another huge argument, which was what he was trying to prevent.

As a moment of silent passed, Olivia moved closer resting her head down on his shoulder. For awhile the two lay together listening to the sound of both the wind and thunder, but after awhile Elliot glanced over at Olivia whom was fast asleep.

She ended up sleeping until late evening, which wasn't so bad. By that time, Olivia woke up feeling much better," I'm starved."

He chucked," Yeah I know you were saying that in your sleep. Why were you laughing?"

Olivia shook her head," We were dancing together in some Italian restaurant. You said something funny."

" So admit that you talk in your sleep?"

She made a face, "Yes you satisfied or do want me to admit that I also dream about you?", knowing where exactly he was going as Olivia got up and went outside to use the bathroom. When she came back, she sat back down, " So where were we?"

Her eyes swirled with romance as she pushed him down, preparing to take full advantage of him. Olivia was craving sex more than anything at the moment, but afterwards they redressed just case the killer decided to cause trouble," Damn it," she muttered, due to the fact that her jeans were becoming tight.

The problem was this was her only pair, a lot of the clothes that they had found had been destroyed in the fire. Except for a pajama bottom which seemed to be a bit too big, not to mention ugly looking. Olivia made a face," I'm not wearing that."

"Why whose going to see you?"

" That's not the point," she said," Besides it's too big."

" You'll grow into it," he teased," No one but me will see you wearing that."

As Olivia changed into the ugly pajama bottom, she then knotted it so it wouldn't fall down. Of course she looked absolutely ridiculous in it, even after Elliot had managed to turn it into a pair of shorts," I'm growing alright," she muttered.

" Glowing is a better term," he said," I didn't mean it like that," knowing that this made Olivia feel even worse.

Between that and her food cravings, things could only get worse or better.


	11. DANGER!

Two Months Later

It had been a few months that they were able to feel somewhat safe without any incidents. Except one day in particular, which no one had any clue what was about to happen. As Elliot turned seeing Olivia just sitting by the shore, he walked over and held out his hand. Once she was up, her hand immediately returned to her stomach.

Without a word, Olivia placed his hand there, seeing the joy and happiness in his eyes. The smile on her face was warm as the sun, her hair had grown longer which was something he liked," You look amazing Olivia."

" I'm Fat not Amazing," she said, " Already have stretch marks, not to mention that the baby had a kicking fit last night," noticing the amused look on his face," It's not funny!"

He shook his head," I'm roasting boar dogs on the fire."

" Boar dogs?", she questioned," You getting a bit creative."

Once they were seated in front of the fire, Olivia couldn't believe just how creative that Elliot was getting when it came to cooking meals," You even made a made shift grill, and skewers."

" In case we made Boar Burgers or grill fish," he said," With a few seasonings in add."

That made Olivia laugh," Elliot Stabler the detective island chef, you sure surprised me. I never knew you were talented at that."

He made a face before hearing the sound of footsteps. With one motion, Elliot got up as he pulled out his gun. The look on his face told Olivia to stay put, but being pregnant she remained at the beach; needing to protect her unborn baby.

Just two minutes later, Olivia got up walking slowly towards the path that lead into the jungle. There was no one in sight, but that didn't mean anything.

" ELLIOT!" she yelled.

Being that his hands and mouth were bound, and the fact that the man had a gun pressing against his back; Elliot knew that he wasn't in the position to try anything. Of course once he was lead back into man's camp and tied up in a makeshift cage, still not able to speak or move making it virtually impossible to escape.

Around dusk, Olivia felt a pair of hands covering her mouth.

" Don't try anything, now turn slowly around!"

She did as told as the man bounded both of her hands," Why me?"

" SHUT UP, AND TURN AROUND!"

Olivia obeyed as the man soon instructed her to walk, that meant walking deep into the jungle which made her feel extremely uneasy. Especially once the two entered his camp, that's when Olivia spotted Elliot sitting inside a cage.

The man lead her immediately into his hut," Stay here!," he said.

After he left, Olivia felt very uneasy wondering what was going to happen next. She needed to gain his trust enough so that he would let them both go, for now Olivia didn't dare budge. For awhile Olivia sat in silence, while forming a plan on how to get him to trust her.

It wasn't going to be easy, since he appeared to be full of rage. Around dusk, the man came in sitting down beside her," You follow my directions, you'll be allowed to go back."

" Why me?"

" SHUT UP!" he yelled," AND EAT !"

Olivia didn't seem to be phased by his antics, nor did she wanted to eat.

" I'm not going to kill a beautiful woman like you," he said, while brushing a tendril of hair away from her face," or hurt for that matter," making Olivia feel extremely repulsed. That's when she spoke up needing to gain his trust, knowing just how rattled he was.

" Let me go then, if you have no interest in killing me."

The man had a cold heartless look on his face, which sent millions of tiny icy chills racing down her spine. Just the touch of his hands disgusted Olivia even as he untied the rope, freeing her hands. She felt repulsed and sick.

" Your try anything and I'll make you watch him die."

Olivia wasn't amused nor was she scared," You could have done that the first time around, when you held him captive here. Why now, is it because we're the only ones left besides you?"

He then grabbed her right wrist, squeezing it tight," Fine, but you even come back to get him; you will be in for a big surprise. When you are least expecting it, at night," he hissed before whispering how it would all go done.

It was more than enough to scare Olivia, but she didn't display that, as the pain in her wrist increased. She gasped, before his hand hit her face before tying her hands together, " SIT DOWN!"

" Or what, you think just by slapping me in the face is going to force me to obey? It's not now let us go, we promise not to even go near here!"

The man laughed," You stupid bitch, I don't give a shit where you two go hunting. If you were smarter you'd leave, instead of letting him use you."

" Elliot's not using me, we love each other," she said," He's also my best friend."

" Keep telling yourself that, hearing you hurting late at night."

Olivia scuffed," It's called Sex, perhaps it's been too long for you," seeing the rage building in his eyes," Did I say something?" as the man grabbed her upper arm leading her directly outside as Olivia immediately bolted.

Though it was pitch black she didn't care, as someone came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She wasn't expecting it to be Elliot whose retrains came undone which made it possible for him to escape without being seen.

As the killed continued firing shots, they ran trying to head back to the beach. However they ended up heading down another path, but that's when Olivia pulled him aside," We need to leave now, it's the only chance we'll have. He's out of control, too much for us to handle. It's dangerous both ways, but it's worth leaving."

Elliot knew that she was right but when they returned to the beach, they found that the killer had destroyed their only means of getting off this island.


	12. Getting off the Island

Olivia awoke breathing heavily, knowing what happened was nothing more than a dream. Though she was still five months alone she immediately woke Elliot up, whom didn't seem like wanting to get up or open his eyes.

" Liv go back to sleep, "he whispered sleepily, knowing exactly the reasons for why she was doing this," It was just a dream."

That didn't seem to please her," Until it happens, we need to leave now!," pulling the blanket away from him. Elliot groaned loudly, not too happy about what she just did, as he sat up feeling extremely tired and not wanting to argue," I get you haven't been sleeping, did you really have to do that?"

She sighed as he yanked the blanket up closer to him," By staying here it's putting our child in danger, especially with a psycho killer on this island."

He exhaled softly," You want me to kill him?"

" Leaving would be a better choice," answered Olivia as she continued stroking her stomach," Before he destroys our own means of getting off this island."

She knew that taking a risk would mean getting stranded in the ocean, which might increase their chances of getting rescued and away from the killer. Elliot already knew what she was planning although he didn't want to put them all at risk, but leaving was the only answer. That's when the two heard the sound of something rustling outside.

" It's just a boar," whispered Olivia.

Elliot sighed deeply, as he heard the sound of the boar grunting loudly," Just try to sleep, I won't let anything happen."

Olivia lay back, as her hand gently caressed her stomach. Yet she didn't feel at all like sleeping, first due to the fact that she was hungry and the second was fear. How at any moment the killer could strike, but what if what happened in her dream wasn't actually going to happen?

She couldn't take any chances, but getting stranded was another concern especially being pregnant. Any number of things could happen; however it was the only shot of getting rescued. Olivia sighed as she got up to pee. Outside, she glanced around feeling as if someone was watching her.

Nothing of course happened, but still it made Olivia feel extremely uneasy. Once back inside, she sat down," He's watching us, Elliot. "

" That's what he wants you to think," he answered while rubbing her back.

" No, I got a sense that he was watching me while was peeing. This guy has watches us before, probably since we've been on this island. "

As Elliot now held her, knowing that not even comfort was going to help," We shouldn't talk about our plans, if he is listening."

When morning arrived, Olivia groaned loudly upon seeing that their entire camp was wrecked. She knew it was done by a boar who always came here late at night looking for food. Elliot seemed to be pissed after seeing this," Guess tonight he'll be our dinner."

" Oh and that's going to stop the next boar from coming here and doing the same?"

Elliot made a face, before he turned and headed down to the shore. By the time he was finished putting the final touches; Olivia was standing next to him," Fruit and the bottles of water, we ready?"

That's when the killer began shooting, prompting them to get on the raft. Both began paddling faster with makeshift ores as the raft began moving away from the island.

It didn't help that the killer was still firing at him, which made Elliot paddle even faster while Olivia fired back several times; all missing him.

" LIV PADDLE!"

Olivia immediately began paddling, but once the raft was far away from the island her arms grew tired. Still she couldn't slow down or stop for that matter, " I need to stop El."

" KEEP PADDLING!," he yelled.

However that's when the sky began to darken, as Olivia let out a deep sigh. The waves were already choppy, as they frantically tried to move faster. Once it began thundering out, the two continued battling the waves even as it began raining hard.

During the course of the storm, the waves knocked Elliot into the water as he tried to swim back. Olivia was frantic while trying to stay afloat.

After calling out his name several times, she feared the worst. Pretty much after that everything was a complete blur.

The next thing Olivia knew she was waking up inside of a hospital room, barely remembering how she got rescued. Although people around her didn't speak English, Olivia was glad when Cragen walked in; looking extremely happy.

" I got a call just moments after you were found."

Olivia sat up slowly," Where's Elliot?"

" I have no idea, you were the only one on that raft when they found you."

Her hand returned to her stomach, feeling her unborn child stirring," Elliot's still out there."

Cragen nodded," We'll still looking for him, in two days you'll be heading home."

The thought of that made her happy, especially once he informed her that she still had her apartment. Once he told her that her baby was healthy, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Inside she feared the worst about Elliot, whom was still out there.

She knew he was alive but hoped he wasn't hurt, " We were on an island, but our lives were in danger. There was a man there that had killed another, he also had once abducted Elliot. They need to look even further."

" You need to rest Liv, let us handle it."

Olivia nodded softly, knowing that he was right. Just two days later, she basically slept on the flight back home. Although that didn't go without waking up to use the bathroom or to eat and drink something.

Sometime later her eyes filled with tears upon hearing that they were about to land. Olivia was nervous but excited to be finally home but had no idea that it would be awhile before she ever saw Elliot again.


	13. Elliot's Island bound and Olivia's home

Elliot's eyes opened as he heard the sound of gulls crying out. Slowly he sat up realizing he was on an island, but not the same one. The last he remembered was being thrown off the raft during a bad storm, but anything after that was a blur.

As Elliot looked around he knew that Olivia wasn't here. He knew that something was wrong, but clearly he had washed ashore and had no means of getting off. The only thing that Elliot knew he had to do was start building it from scratch.

That was going to take awhile, as he got up. By now it was almost evening which meant setting up camp for the night. Being stuck of yet another island seemed to piss him off, and the fear of not knowing what happened to Olivia combined was driving him insane.

**NEW YORK CITY- OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Olivia groaned feeling not too happy about being woken up by the sound of someone knocking on her front door. Fin was standing on the other side as she opened the door, " Hey Liv, just figured I drop by to see how you're doing."

Olivia yawned," You woke me up, " as he followed her inside before closing the door behind. He noticed right away that she had slept in her clothes," I need to go shopping I don't have anything that fits."

Fin chuckled," Your probably anxious to get back to work," seeing the smile on her face," Should come down."

" When I have something to wear."

" You want me to take you?"

Olivia shook her head," No I'm be fine. I need to just walk and find my way around. They still looking for Elliot?"

Fin nodded," No sign of him, why was he not with you when you got rescued?"

" A bad storm, Elliot got knocked in the water. Between everything he wasn't able to swim back," she said softly, as several flashes appeared in her mind. Olivia blinked twice, " I gotta get going, thanks for stopping by."

Shortly after Fin left, she grabbed her purse, coat and keys before heading out. As the cold winds brushed against her cheek, Olivia shivered which made her appreciate being on the island since it was always warm.

Yet just walking made her feel even happier to be home again.

**UNKNOWN ISLAND**

Elliot barely slept through the night and was up early searching for anything that could be useful in making a raft. He still had his pocket knife on him, which was still deep inside his pocket. That was his only source of protection.

Being out in the jungle made him look twice after what had happened on the previous island. So far he was the only one here. That could all change ,but for now Elliot continued exploring. Even with a bad headache, he couldn't just give up.

However Elliot wasn't watching where he was going and fell down into a ditch before blacking out. When he came to, he barely could sit up as he lay in the ditch waiting for his head to stop pounding for awhile. When Elliot finally was able , he slowly got up and headed back to camp.

It was the safest thing right now, since he wasn't feeling too well. Once where, Elliot laid down as his thoughts were of Olivia; missing her so much. He blamed himself for what happened but yet knew it wasn't his fault, but knew that getting off that other island was the safest thing for them both.

As he continued lying alone, Elliot wondered if he would ever see Olivia, their baby and his kids again. It seemed an impossibly after the last attempt. Now being back on yet another island, made him feel as if he would never get rescued.

**NEW YORK CITY- THREE DAYS LATER**

" For all we know Elliot's probably stuck somewhere talking to a volleyball," Munch said as Fin rolled his eyes," Like in that Tom Hanks movie."

" Cast Away? Somehow I can't see Elliot doing that," answered Fin, as he glanced up at Olivia.

Munch also noticed her as well," So Island Girl Benson finally returns, pregnant."

Olivia smiled," Just thought I'd drop by," as she looked around.

" Looking to return," Fin said already knowing what her response would be, " We missed you."

Just then Cragen came out of his office, seeing that Olivia was here," Liv, my office now," which made her smile. It felt good to be back, especially here. Once inside the two sat down," It be wise if you took your maternity leave now, you've been through a lot."

Olivia sighed," I'm almost six months along, I can handle doing desk duty."

" You're not ready Liv, you can come back after the baby is born. It's for your own good, especially in light of Elliot still missing. We'll still searching for him but there's been no new leads. His ex wife has been pleading for me to find him."

News of that shocked Olivia, fearing that he'd get back with Kathy again. She didn't want that to happen, not after everything that the they had gone through together. Perhaps it wasn't what it seemed, as she headed back into the bullpen before leaving.

Both Fin and Munch walked her out, as they chatted for awhile before Olivia headed across the street. Once on the other side, she saw Kathy walking up to them. Olivia kept on walking not wanting to be seen, especially given the fact that she knew that Elliot was glad that he was divorced.

For now, she couldn't let her own emotions bite her. With that said Olivia headed off for a sonogram appointment, this time she wanted to know the sex. Inside she yearned for Elliot to be with her, but hoped that he was alright.

There wasn't that much that anyone could do since there wasn't any new leads or evidence that could lead them to where he was. Olivia had no idea that he was all alone, but facing worse problems.


	14. Between the Island and NYC

**NEW YORK CITY**

Olivia was practically glowing upon leaving her doctor's office, but felt sad that Elliot wasn't a part of it. He didn't deserve to be stranded somewhere again, this time without her, Olivia knew that he was still out there very much alive.

As she turned the corner heading into a baby store, Olivia felt their son kick. Her heart did a triple beat just as her doctor told her it was a boy. Though she had no preference to what she wanted, Olivia already loved him, even as her nerves started to calm. Beforehand she was extremely nervous almost to the point that Olivia didn't even want to find out.

It was her own excitement inside that changed her mind. Going baby shopping seemed to excite Olivia more, as she started browsing through the various clothes.

**UNKNOWN ISLAND**

Elliot felt even lonelier now without Olivia, he couldn't stand the fact that he no one to talk to. That seemed to bother him more, especially now. Between hunting and trying to built a raft didn't take away the loneliess he felt inside.

Yet inside Elliot had a feeling that Olivia had gotten rescued, but was glad that she wasn't going to give birth on an island. He was working harder now wanting to make it back in time for their the birth of their baby.

What if he didn't? Elliot couldn't think that way, but being alone was making him very irritable. He was already sick of hunting for boar and fishing, wanting something normal to eat for once. Plus the fact that only one water bottled washed ashore, which mean that he had to save and not drink it.

Although there was both a stream and a small pond, Elliot knew that the water bottle was only for when he was out in the middle of the ocean. He had managed to make a small bucket to fill up water with, but ended up making a small grill for the fireplace.

If he was going to be here for awhile he had to make due. With the sun beating down on him, Elliot continued working, but as a surge of anger flowed through his veins he immediately started trashing what was the start of the raft.

" FUCK!" he yelled loudly, knowing that no one was around hear him. Elliot was in a rage which seemed to worsen, as he hurled a coconut across the beach," I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF BEING HERE!"

Yelling only made things worse, but later on while chasing a boar through the jungle he tripped and fell down directly into puddle of mud, "Shit!"

Things were not looking up for him at all, in fact Elliot didn't care as he stood up looking pissed. Of course he ended up charging after the boar but was unsuccessful. With that said, he headed back but upon returning decided to construct a trap.

Although his previous traps were bad, that wasn't going to stop Elliot from making several of them. Of course he ended up cutting himself by accident, which added more to his own frustration. Being here all alone was certainly driving him insane not to mention pure torture.

** ONE MONTH LATER- UNKNOWN ISLAND**

As if being stuck on this island couldn't get any worse than it already had, it did. Elliot wasn't thrilled while battling the heavy winds. It course combined with both rain and thunders things seemed to worsen.

Elliot had to seek shelter that was stronger than the hut. He managed to find a cave, but being that it was cramped didn't help either. The storm was much stronger than he predicted, which was already doing a lot of damage to the island.

Being bored, and lonely certainly did not help in this situation.

**NEW YORK CITY- OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

It was pure coincidence that it was raining outside. Olivia was aching for sex and had been for the past month, yet couldn't do anything about it. Her recent dream made her yearn to push him back down on the bed and have her way.

Then there was the cravings, which were getting stranger. For instance she wanted a bowl of chocolate frosting with Rice Crispies mixed with apple slices and whipped cream. Just last night, Olivia poured hot fudge onto a slice of pizza, grossing Fin out whom had come over to check on her; like he did every week.

For now Olivia continued lying in bed thinking about Elliot as her hand gently caressed her stomach. Although now, Cragen was fighting to keep the search going. No one in their squad thought that Elliot was dead.

Being that there wasn't any new leads, and the fact that his kids were still urging to find him complicated things. Cragen had made sure that they only spoke to him, Olivia felt odd about what she would say especially given the fact that she was pregnant.

The whole situation was uneasy, and Olivia didn't want to put them through anymore than they were at the moment. Besides she wanted Elliot to tell them himself about the baby. As much as Olivia cared about his kids, she had to let Cragen handle it.

For now, Olivia sighed deeply as she remembered one night in particular on the island. The feel of the water running in between her toes, the warmth of Elliot's hand in hers. Once he scooped her up, carrying her across the shore bridal style, she remember how free and happy she felt inside.

After the two made love inside of their hut, but even afterwards Olivia continued listening to the waves going in and out, while nestled in his arms. It felt as if it was just a fantasy or a really good dream, but it was real.

That island brought them finally together, except for one thing; the psychotic killer that was also on there. Olivia also feared for her life, knowing what this guy was capable of. Being home made her feel safer, especially since she no longer worried about having to give birth on that island.

One thing that Olivia didn't know was that her squad was about to surprise her with a baby shower.


	15. Olivia's Baby Shower

**NEW YORK CITY- CRAGEN's OFFICE**

Olivia was shocked upon seeing that Cragen's office had been decorated for her baby shower. Everyone in her squad was present among others including Melinda, Alex and Casey. Pink and Blue balloons hung down from the ceiling while a table near his desk was already filled up with many gifts. 

Another table had an extra large sheet cake with a baby carriage that had a baby wearing an NYPD shirt on it. Olivia couldn't get over that everyone would even do this. Yet, being that this was her first baby, she was thrilled.

In the middle of it, Olivia's hand rushed to her stomach," This little guy doesn't know when to stop," as she realized that no one knew what it was," Kind of figured I was going to have a boy."

"I didn't know that Elliot took you to a romantic island," teased Melinda.

Olivia shook her head, not wanting to relive the hell that came with being there. Being that this was her baby shower everyone held off asking her questions about where she was. Of course Alex did ask what she was naming her son, but Olivia still hadn't decided on a name.

**UNKNOWN ISLAND**

Elliot was still in hell as the storm finally had passed, of course upon arriving back at the beach and noticing that the hut was badly damaged. In addition to the fact that a large palm tree had fallen down directly on it.

" Great," he muttered, knowing that he had to set up camp someplace else on the beach. Yet with him not feeling too well, which now kept him from rebuilding another raft. Instead, he now had to set up another hut.

In between building, Elliot threw up several times feeling considerably worse, but somehow managed to complete the hut. Although by then, he felt even worse and ended up collapsing inside of the hut. It had seemed as if he was stuck here forever.

**NEW YORK CITY-OLIVIA'S APARTMENT **

Olivia had just gotten home, just as both Fin and Munch were carrying in a changing table that the squad had pitched in to get for her baby. In addition, she also received a stroller on top of getting a lot of clothes and toys.

The crib already had arrived which was good, but once changing table was placed down beside the crib, Munch was already rambling on about how expensive baby furniture was.

Fin ignored him," You need anything else?"

" Nope, I'm having the dresser delivered. You and Munch should go and have some drinks."

" As much as we would like to Fin and I are requested at a crime scene," Munch announced.

Olivia already was curious, "What about?", hating the fact that she couldn't even go out there and investigate but had to wait until two months after her baby was born to return to work. Being that both Munch and Fin needed to leave and didn't have any details, she understood.

Just moments after they left, Olivia ordered a pizza before getting changed. Once the pizza had arrived, she topped several slices with whipped cream before eating it. Yet that wasn't going to stop her from question Fin tomorrow about what was going on.

**UNKNOWN ISLAND**

Elliot groaned while his headed continued pounding. He had been feeling miserable for a few days now, but it had only seem to be worsening. The last time he had a bad headache, Olivia rubbed his head and back which helped.

He needed her badly, as his hand reach over wanting to feel the softness of her skin. How she would instinctively turn over and rest her head down on his shoulder. Elliot wanted to rest his hand on her stomach, feeling their unborn child kicking of moving. He had to get up and rebuild the raft, being sick or not.

Yet, as he got up his head continued pounding. Elliot was sick of feeling this way, and on top of being extremely cranky, but that didn't stop him from heading into the jungle. Along the way he stopped to throw up which made him feel even worse afterwards.

Much to the point that Elliot stopped at the lake and washed up. Just the feel of the cool water against his bare hot skin made him feel better to a point. Once he finished a wave of nausea came over him as he managed to throw up in the woods.

Whatever was causing that, Elliot just wanted it to stop. Being that all he could do now was head back to fall back asleep in the hut; once again put off his plans to rebuild the hut.

**NYC- OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

It was already past midnight as Olivia sat up in bed, unable to fall back asleep. Her mind was on her Elliot wondering what life would be like if they never got stranded. Would they have landed up together the way they did on the island? Surely that was a long shot since they never once shared a single kiss beforehand.

That moment that they both sailed away from the island, Olivia had a strange feeling that something would go wrong, in which it eventually did with her ending up getting rescued. She barely remembered that moment, but the fear remained of what had happened to Elliot.

Olivia knew that he could take care of himself wherever he ended up, but something inside told her that he wasn't alright. She felt nauseas, but not to the point of vomiting. In addition to feeling her son kicks from within.

"Go back to sleep little one," she whispered softly, while gently caressing her stomach. It had seemed as if her son wasn't about to sleep either, instead he kept kicking. Olivia couldn't wait to hold him in her arms, but more importantly to see Elliot holding him.

The thought of that warmed her heart, as Olivia got up for some water. She had no idea why she felt nauseas but instead of heading into the kitchen she went over and open the window in her bedroom first.

After filling up a glass of ice water, Olivia headed to bed hoping to catch some sleep.


	16. Two Months Later

**NYC- TWO MONTHS LATER- OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Olivia was now eight months along as she sighed while looking at herself in the mirror. She already was nervous about becoming a mother, and more so now. As her son stirred softly, Olivia's hands rushed down to her stomach feeling the moments from within. She already had an idea what his name would be but wasn't so sure until he was born.

Upon looking up, Olivia sighed deeply seeing just how big her stomach now was. Although she felt fat, especially since her back seemed to be aching more these days. Olivia kept up with her daily walking but by now just wanted to give birth. She was tired of being pregnant and feeling this way especially given the fact that her feet were swollen as well.

As Olivia turned around, knowing that tonight Fin was going to go with her to a Lamaze class; which he had offered to do. She was glad to have support, especially now. Yet, just about every time he came over, she'd ask about the case. Fin would hesitated but then tell her bits and pieces but nothing more.

**UNKNOWN ISLAND**

It had seemed as if Elliot also was experiencing back pain. Although by now he was no longer feeling nauseas but having back pain while trying to build the raft wasn't exactly a good thing either. Yet it was almost finished, with the exception of a few things he needed to tweak before setting sail.

That and the weather as Elliot heard several rumbles of thunder as the sky darkened more. It had seemed that for the past week it had been raining. Elliot just hoped that by the time he was ready to set sail the skies would be clear. Though it really didn't matter ,since he'd probably get rained on while out in the middle of the ocean.

Nevertheless, he finished up and headed into the hut to seek shelter. Elliot groaned loudly wanting his back ache to go away, yet there was nothing that he could do about it. Sitting inside of a hut without anything to do was making Elliot irritable.

It didn't take him very long to feel that way, but he just wanted the storm to pass already. He had work to do and wanted to finish up and finally get off this island. All Elliot knew was that this island made him feel that way.

This morning he had cut himself several times while shaving, which then reminded him that when he got him he needed to shave his head. Aside from that Elliot was sporting a pair of torn jeans and shirt which he rarely wore.

Due to being out in the sun, his skin was tan. He knew when he got back he didn't want to go anywhere near a beach for a long time or eat fish for that matter. That's all he had been eating along with Boar and fruit.

Elliot was sick of it all, but the most important thing was that he hated being alone on this island. At least on the other one, Olivia was there. He missed being around her, she made him feel a certain way that he longed to feel again.

In fact he wanted to move in with her, not because she was having his baby but because he loved her. On the other hand, Elliot wasn't going to pop the question and rush her down the aisle. He already had been through one marriage already, and knew when the time was right for both him and Olivia they would get engaged.

Right now she was due to give birth next month. Elliot knew that whatever happen would happen at the right time. He wasn't thinking about getting married, just wanting to have a life with both her and their baby.

Elliot already had plenty of experience in caring for a baby, but Olivia didn't. Although he knew she would be fantastic mother, she was going to need his support. That's why he wanted to finish up and try to get off this island and get rescued. Elliot had to get back before she gave birth.

Once the rain let up, he got back to work finishing up before feeling satisfied that the raft would be fine. He was already well aware of the danger but hoped that this time, he would get rescued and not get washed up on some deserted island again.

Next came the supplies, Elliot had managed to hide one or two water bottles before the big storm hit which destroyed the old hut. After retrieving both bottles, he then set to work on gathering up some food which wouldn't last for long but enough to sustain him.

Yet Elliot still wasn't ready to set sail, he needed to do a few more things before getting off. Between that and his back hurting, he decided to wait another day; hoping that his back pain would diminish.

**NEW YORK CITY- LAMAZE CLASS**

Olivia had never imagined in a million years that Fin would be taking her to a Lamaze class. Yet he had been extremely supportive since she had arrived home, " You okay about doing this?"

" Yeah, not sure that Elliot would like this."

" He wouldn't," which was something Olivia already knew. As they entered a room, Olivia felt nervous and out of place. It turned out that Fin was a very good coach, which helped although her son seemed to be a bit restless throughout the entire class.

Once the class was over, Fin helped her up," Let's go grab something to eat, the little guy's probably hungry."

" When is he not?" she answered," He's probably bored too."

" You know what is name is?" Fin asked.

Olivia smiled," Still deciding, I'm torn between two names I really like," inside she was nervous about giving birth next month, but had no idea just how long she would be in labor for.


	17. The Birth and Elliot's back

**UNKNOWN ISLAND- ONE MONTH LATER  
><strong> 

After experiencing a lot of setbacks one being that a terrible storm blew in almost destroying the raft, just two weeks ago; Elliot was around paddling away from the island. He had managed to work extremely hard on rebuilding the raft which took awhile after the storm had blown out.

With the hot sun beating down on his head, Elliot continued to paddle. It was tough now since he was alone but he could handle this. As minutes turned into hours, he grew hot and tired before deciding to stop and have a drink of water.

Elliot felt the coolness of it sliding down his throat which was a welcome relief. That's when he began paddling while looking out into the open sea. He had no idea where he was, but Elliot had hoped someone would rescue him, before he died out here.

**DAY TWO**

He was no closer to being rescued as Elliot felt tired and hungry. Not to mention that he barely had any food, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. He was in the middle of paddling through a bad storm; as the waves crashed harder. Though pissed off and wet, Elliot continued battling the waves.

**DAY THREE**

Tired, Hot and Hungry; Elliot felt weaker as a sharp pain ripped through him. He had been experiencing that for the past few hours but couldn't make the connection as to why he was feeling this. There were no cuts or anything.

Elliot sighed as he looked out into the open empty sea, knowing that he was going to die out here. All that remained was one bottle of water. Otherwise there was nothing left, especially to eat. His stomach rumbled loudly, while Elliot tried not to think about food.

**DAY FOUR**

Like Olivia, getting rescued was a bit of a blur. Elliot found himself waking up in a hospital with an IV in his arm, but within two hours Cragen arrived.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked

Cragan paused for a moment," She's fine, Liv hasn't given birth yet."

That made him sit up," I need to go home. They need to release me."

" In two days."

Elliot sighed, feeling frustrated," There's no way I'm missing the birth of my child. Do you know what I've been through?"

" It's not up to me Elliot," Cragen responded," Liv doesn't know that I'm here. She's at home, Fin is with her right now."

As much as he didn't like the fact that he wasn't with her at this moment, Elliot felt relieved that Olivia was being taken care of," Just find someone that will release me. "

" You need to take it easy, Elliot," Cragen warned," I'll talk to the doctor, but I can't promise anything."

For the time, being he lay back aching to just bolt out of the hospital and take the next flight back home. He was sick of feeling irritable and pissed. Once the doctor came in and examined him, Elliot groaned not wanting to stay for another night.

Being that they wanted to monitor him, along with the fact that he had just was treated for slight dehydration. That made Elliot feel even worse, knowing that Olivia could go into labor any moment now.

The next morning, he was glad to have a cup of coffee after going without one for awhile. Although he ate the lousy hospital food, it was much better than what he had eaten on the island. Elliot was already bored out of his mind, even by the afternoon.

" Any news on Liv?" he asked Cragen

" Not yet, she just wants to have the baby already."

Elliot completely understood what Olivia was feeling," I want to speak to her."

" You will, we're have a late flight tonight. Already spoke to the doctors, they say that your fine to head home. Our flight leaves in five hours."

**FIVE HOURS LATER  
><strong> 

As Elliot boarded the plane wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt he sat down by the window. After spending what felt like eternity on the island, he finally was going home. Once Cragen sat down next to him, the two didn't speak. Just then Elliot felt a sharp pain in his stomach which had been feeling even before he got on. He breathed out gently while trying to get some sleep.

**JFK AIRPORT**

Elliot was awoke just as the plane was landing. Once everyone got up, Cragen looked over at him, " Welcome home Detective, " before heading in the aisle

After they had gotten off, the two got into a car heading for the hospital. Elliot's heart raced wanting to get there already, but of course being that there was a three car crash that closed off two lanes and the fact there was heavy traffic, made things worse.

Once the two had arrived, Elliot was already nervous

** HOSPITAL**

Olivia heard the sound of her hospital room door opening before it shut slowly, she then heard footsteps before looking up. As Elliot stood there, her heart did a triple beat, "El," she whispered ; as her eyes filled up with tears of joy.

As he sat down, she pulled him closer. Slowly their lips brushed against each other before colliding. Upon pulling away, Olivia's eyes met with up with his, " I missed you."

" I missed you too," he whispered, as he gently rested his hand down on her stomach," You feeling alright."

That's when Olivia felt another sharp contraction ripping through her, as Elliot took her hand. He already knew what to expect, after this one passed her eyes opened," Breathe, you want me to find a nurse?"

" No, just get me some crushed ice."

With one motion he scooped up some ice from the container and lovingly fed her some. Then Elliot poured some water onto a washcloth before blotting both her forehead and behind her neck. Olivia exhaled deeply," Where were you?"

" On an island," as Olivia squeezed his hand hard. Elliot remained calm," Breathe Liv."

She moaned loudly in pain, in a matter of moments two nurses and a doctor came in. Elliot was already coaching her, knowing that it was painful.

Elliot gently blotted her forehead, but of course his hand began to numb once Olivia was instructed to push. It felt like a million years until the two heard the sounds of a newborn's first cries. As he looked up seeing the tiny creature being placed on top of Olivia's chest, he nearly cried.

Olivia was already crying happily, as she watched Elliot cut the umbilical cord. That's all he remembered, when he came to, he found himself seated on a visitor chair beside Olivia's hospital bedside.

" You passed out, after Matthew was born."

Elliot couldn't take his eyes off their son," He's perfect Liv, looks just like you," as he gently touched his Matthew's cheek," I'm your Daddy," he whispered.

Olivia was beaming while watching Elliot interacting with him," Munch is outside, he said he'll take you home."

" Home, where do I live?" he asked.

" With me, your clothes are at my place. Munch has a spare key, you're way past exhausted."

Elliot didn't want to leave, but as he leaned over to kiss Matthew's cheek, he felt a certain happiness rushing through him. As his eyes met up with Olivia's, his heart did a triple beat," I love you."

" I love you too, welcome home."

Just moments after they kissed, he left feeling happy but very tired. Once Elliot arrived at her apartment, he undressed leaving on only his boxers before climbing into bed. He instantly fell asleep, for the first time; Elliot slept throughout the entire night and into the morning. By the time Olivia and Matthew arrived home, he still was asleep.

However Olivia had no idea that things were going to get very tense which would go on to spark several fights which Elliot started. It would leave her wondering if things would go back to the way they once were.


	18. Trying to reconnect

**NEW YORK CITY- OLIVIA'S APARTMENT- ONE HOUR LATER  
><strong>

Elliot's eyes flickered open, as his hand gently ran through Olivia's hair. For once it felt normal to be lying here with her, in her bed instead on the island. The sound of Matthew's cries broke the silence as he gently rubbed Olivia's back," Wake up Liv."

" Ohh, " she moaned while slowly sitting up. Once Olivia came back to bed, she sat up nursing Matthew; her eyes not taking them off him.

With one motion, Elliot sat up while watching them. Just moments later, as Olivia placed their son down on his chest; he felt a certainly joy that he hadn't felt in a long time.

" He looks just like both of us. I see a lot of you in him," whispered Olivia, while watching Elliot bonding with Matthew. It was something that made her instantly grab a camera to capture this moment. That's when Elliot looked up, " Put down the camera Liv."

Olivia sighed in frustration," It's a not a glamour shot, I'm sure there are photos of you holding your other four children while looking like this?"

Elliot gently sat up, as he continue cradling Matthew in his arms," Yeah, but I didn't just come back from being stranded on some deserted island."

" You're kidding me right? You look like you just woke up, get a grip Elliot. This isn't about you, doesn't Matthew deserve to see a photo of you holding him for the first time?"

He knew that Olivia was right, as she snapped a few before putting the camera down, " Was that so hard?"

" Enough Liv, he's asleep. You really want him to cry?"

Olivia was cranky, but that was due to a lack of sleep," I'm not the one who started. If you recall I was also stuck on a deserted island with you. I get what you're going through."

As she slowly took Matthew into her arms, Olivia kissed his cheek; while Elliot got up and headed into the bathroom to shower. Once naked he turned on the facet before stepping in. His head was still hurting, as Elliot closed his eyes allowing the water to beat down on his head.

By the time he was finished and dressed, he still felt completely out of place. That was to be expected, but Elliot knew that he needed to go back to work, but first needed to see his kids from his previous marriage.

That would happen tomorrow after he checked his e-mail and saw an address on where to meet. He hoped that his ex wasn't going to be there, but now Elliot needed to go out for a walk. Olivia understood what he was feeling, and didn't question.

As he stepped outside, Elliot felt relieved to see cars , buildings and people walking rather than seeing the same ocean day in and day out. He proceeded to walk, taking in all the sights around which lead him to walk for two hours.

During the walk, Elliot thought about everything that had happened. He still had no idea why both him and Olivia landed up on some deserted island in the first place. Yet after being together on the island, Elliot had no intention of leaving her. Not because they now had a son together, or the fact that they were partners, but the fact that he loved her. However things were complicated, since he wanted time alone for awhile.

He knew that wasn't going to happen. Elliot knew that he had to be a father to Matthew which surpassed what he wanted to do. As much as he hated to admit, he had to adjust and move on like Olivia had.

It wasn't so simple, but it sure was bringing out a dark side of him. Elliot began feeling quite moody and irritated even once he approached Olivia's apartment building. Taking in a breath, he needed to keep it together for their son.

Once he got back, Olivia looked pissed," You said two hours, it's been three hours."

" You try being stuck alone on some island and all you see is the damn ocean every day!"

Olivia already saw the anger swirling around in his eyes," I know, but lose the attitude. If you think I enjoyed spending my days on an island with a jackass I didn't!"

" You weren't so pleasant either Liv!"

She rolled her eyes," What the hell happened out there, you didn't come home acting like a total asshole!"

Elliot was about to completely lose it but didn't," BEING ALONE ON SOME DESERTED ISLAND OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WHILE YOU JUST GOT RESUCED AND RETURNED HOME WITH NO CARE IN THE WORLD!"

By now Olivia was beyond pissed," NO CARES? Elliot you're forgetting I came home five months pregnant with our son. I constantly worried about you, no one including me gave up looking for you!"

" THEY DID A SHITTY JOB. I DIDN'T SEE ONE DAMN PLANE FLYING OVER!"

At that point the two heard the sound of Matthew's loud cries," You could try to not ruin your son's first night home," as she headed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind.

Elliot didn't follow, but felt bad inside knowing that it wasn't fair to their son. Yet, he was dealing with so much at the moment. Walking out would be the worst thing, Elliot wasn't about to leave her and Matthew.

A few hours later, the bedroom door opened as Olivia came out looking still rather tired as she headed over to the fridge. Elliot got up and headed over to where she was, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

A first Olivia wanted to push away but upon feeling his lips on her neck; she stopped. In fact it made her moan several times, especially hearing him whispering romantic words into her ear. She loved his romantic side, but it still didn't take away from what happened before.

Once she had pushed away, Olivia sighed," We both have been through a lot, it's going to take time. I worried about you never not once did I ever think you were dead."

" I know that, just being home feels funny. I nearly lost my mind on the island being alone," as he checked his phone," Damn it , why the hell is the captain being a jackass? There's no way I'm waiting another month before I can return."

Olivia sighed," No one can just come back after being what you've been through. It's only a month El, you can handle it."

" I'm going down there and telling him that I want to return now!," as Olivia stopped him," Get out of my way!"

" No, he's right. You aren't ready to return and deal with the victims and crimes , let alone carry a gun. Trust me, I'm not lying to you."

Elliot felt his anger surging more inside, but knew that Olivia was right. He wasn't ready to return, but had to adjust to normal family life. Of course the arguments continued until Olivia slamming the bedroom door in his face.

By now he was beyond pissed, but ended up slumping down onto the couch. He couldn't leave, but had no idea what he wanted to do now. His mind was still going round in circles. For the rest of the day, the two barely spoke to one another, but by evening Olivia didn't want him sleeping with her.

In the middle of the night, the two were both up as Matthew continued crying. By morning, Olivia had slept till eleven which was very usual for her. After she had showered and dressed she came out seeing that Elliot was ready to leave to meet his kids," Have fun."

" I'll be back afterwards, I don't have any desire to walk out on us."

Olivia knew that he was telling the truth, as she headed back into the bedroom. Once Elliot left, he wondered about how to tell his kids about Matthew. They needed to know about their half brother, but felt that maybe this wasn't the right time.

After spending quite a few hours with them, Elliot left feeling relived that his ex wasn't there. He continued walking, just trying to figure everything out. He wanted this relationship with Olivia, after everything that they had been though.

Inside he felt that the connection that they had was gone. Yet Elliot wasn't about to give up, he couldn't do that.

Back at home, Olivia was feeling the same way. She knew that they both felt uneasy around each other, but that was to be expected. Perhaps she had been too harsh? Whatever it was, Olivia knew she needed to back off and leave him alone.

Glancing over at the clock, Olivia worried about where he was. For once she didn't call him, knowing that he would come home. Around 2am, Elliot arrived back and crashed down on the couch. Inside of the bedroom, Olivia felt bad about not letting him sleep with her.

She missed his comfort, wanting to snuggle against him. By morning, Olivia found a note with along with a single red rose next to it. It was an invitation to dinner at a fancy restaurant for tonight.

* * *

><p><em>Just two more chapters to go, but thanks to everyone who has reviewed!<em>


	19. Romantic Night Out

Around 5pm, Olivia was already dressed and ready to go. She already had Matthew all dressed up in a cute onesie. However she knew that there was no restaurant in the city by that name, which made her wonder just where Elliot had planned on taking them both.

Once she had stepped out into her living room, he already was there wearing a long black slacks , a blue shirt and a black sports jacket. Olivia smiled softly, seeing that the outfit had brought out his blue eyes. She could stare for hours into them, they were so mesmerizing.

As Elliot picked up the baby carrier, Olivia grabbed her keys as the two proceeded to head down and outside to his car. Being that he was being secretive about where they were going, which in turn had Olivia already trying to guess. 

Yet, as they were heading out of the city; Olivia looked around," Come on El, where are we going. The restaurant you told me wasn't real."

" I know, I wanted to keep you surprised."

By chance, Elliot had ended up getting lost, which resulted in them getting lost in Brooklyn. Olivia sighed deeply," Didn't you use the GPS?"

" No," he answered," We're not lost."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. However after awhile, she got irritated, " Just pull over and stop!"

If this was pure coincidence that they landed up at a beach, it was. As Olivia got up, Elliot grumbled not really wanting to be here, but knew not to ruin tonight. Instead he joined her as the two headed down to the shore with Matthew cradled in her arms.

The smell of the ocean air made them instantly turn towards each other, each one gazing up into each other's eyes. Olivia's heart was doing a triple beat as she saw love swirling around in a certain pair of blue eyes.

Just as the waves crashed at the shore, their lips came together. Afterwards the two strolled along the shore together, as the two sky above was full with stars. Tonight couldn't be more perfect, since it was warm.

The smell of the ocean air seemed to calm Olivia," I missed how we used to go for walks at night on the shore. Despite everything it brought us even closer, even now," she said while turning to look at him," I know you've been through a lot ,we both have. It wasn't easy being there, we never found out how we actually got there."

" Does it really matter anyone?" Elliot asked, " Whoever planned it probably just randomly chose us out."

Olivia was starting to agree with that theory," Considering the fact that they found a body in the water just a day after we went missing. We'll never know why we landed up there. I never thought I'd ever come back with this little man inside of me," she said while peering down at her son.

They both were thrilled about having him, knowing that he was very much wanted. As Elliot pulled out a medium sized velvet box, he handed it to Olivia. What was inside nearly took her breath away, it was a small diamond necklace," Elliot, it's beautiful," as he slowly clasped it around her neck.

It matched the necklaces she already had on, before the two shared a long slow kiss. This time, the two felt a certain vibration only this time much stronger. After breaking away, Elliot leaned down; kissing their son's forehead.

After that they headed back to the car, but only to discover when they reached the restaurant it had gone up in flames. Not wanting to let Olivia down, Elliot was keen on making tonight romantic. He already had a plan in the works.

They ended up eating takeout on the couch in their apartment, yet it had a romantic feel to it. Elliot had lit some candles and turn on the music keeping it on low. A little while later as empty take out boxes were scattered about on the coffee table, as Elliot stood up and held out his hand.

Olivia felt butterflies in her stomach, but accepted his offer. With the music a bit louder but not enough to disturb their son, the two danced.

" I thought you didn't dance," he whispered," I was wrong."

She smiled softly," It's been a long time," which was the truth. Yet Olivia knew that Elliot had a romantic side to him which she adored. As he twirled her around a few times, she felt alive again. He knew just how to make things better, although things before tonight had been rough because of him.

Once the song was over, he turned off the radio as Olivia blew out the candles before the two proceeded to go to bed. Moments later the two lay together, feeling content. Yet , somehow after tonight things started to return back to normal.

** ONE MONTH LATER**

Elliot had been cleared to go back to work, as he finished getting dressed. Although Olivia was still on maternity leave, when she came back they still would be partners. Cragen had no intention of splitting them up.

After kissing both Olivia and Matthew, he left. Upon heading into the bullpen, Munch instantly looked up, " Well isn't it Elliot Stabler the Island boy returning back?"

Elliot ignored him as he met up with both Cragen and Fin. He was happy to see them both, but as he was sent out on a case with Fin, the day began to get stressful. In between, Elliot decided to do some research on who was responsible for both him and Olivia getting stranded.

Maybe it wasn't any use trying to really figure out why. Still, it made him wonder why anyone would through all the trouble to do that. Unless someone screwed up and chose them by mistake. Whatever it was, Elliot gave up looking.

Just as he was leaving for the day, he saw his ex heading towards him. Elliot knew she was trying to get him to come back to her. Yet he ignored her, wanting nothing to do with the life that he once had. He had realized while on the island who really loved which was Olivia.

As Kathy caught up to him, Elliot wasn't in the mood to talk to her," I have nothing to say to you."

" Just come home with me."

He sighed," We're divorced, I'd like to keep it that way," as Elliot turned the corner. He had no intention of ever getting back together with his ex. Though Kathy kept on calling him throughout the day, Elliot knew that his heart was with Olivia.

Yet, they had no idea how things would get once Olivia returned to work next month. Yet it wasn't bad, but one day in particular would be one that neither of them would ever forget.


	20. The wedding and Honeymoon with a twist

Just one month later, Olivia returned back to work after being on Maternity leave. By then , things between her and Elliot were better than ever. Fin already was asking when the two were getting married, although they haven't even gotten engaged.

However, Elliot already had bought her a ring but was waiting for the right time to pop the question. Between the case and this, he didn't at all seem distracted knowing that Olivia would sense there was something up.

By evening, Olivia had left to pick up their son from daycare while he stayed behind to work more on the case. By the time, Elliot finally arrived home, it was around 10pm. After washing up and stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed beside Olivia.

Both lay together in silence very much awake, as she moved closer allowing her head to rest down on his shoulder, "You can't sleep?" he asked.

" Just haven't been able to stay asleep, not because of Matthew," as Olivia yawned softly.

Elliot knew that the two of them were in need of sleep, but had so much on their minds that it made it hard. Something inside told him that Olivia wanted to take their relationship to the next level. By all means, he was also ready.

Just four months later, he proposed to her in Central Park. By the time winter had arrived, the two were preparing for a small wedding dinner at a lavish restaurant. Elliot wanted to make it special for her, which he did.

Except that the two were still debating on where to go for their honeymoon, which lead to minor bantering at work.

" What about Miami?" Fin asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes," I suggested that, Elliot blew a fit. I was thinking about going to Paris, he doesn't want to fly. He seems to forget that I never been married or on a honeymoon before."

" No I haven't."

" Then stop making excuses, are you so afraid that we'll land up back on that island again?"

Elliot shrugged," No, it's because I already chose out where we're going . We'll go to Paris next time."

" Yeah right," she murmured knowing it wasn't going to happen.

Olivia was already on edge due to their wedding, more so on the night of their wedding. Although the wedding dinner at the restaurant was perfect, down to the song that they had chosen out specifically. Everyone from their squad was there, along with others including both Alex and Casey. Once the wedding had finally winded down, the two kissed and hugged Matthew goodbye whom was being cared for by Maureen until they returned.

As their car drove away from the restaurant Elliot handed her a piece of paper. Indeed it was for a resort upstate but a very expensive one. She wondered how he even had the money to do something like this, since neither of them could afford that.

It was better off not asking, but as the snow kept falling; Olivia looked over, " You sure you know where you're going?"  
>" Yes, I have the directions. It wasn't supposed to snow until next week."<p>

The trip was long but was becoming difficult because of the weather to drive in. Nevertheless the resort was close by which made good timing. Though they were only there for four days, it seemed longer and very romantic.

By the time they had to check out, both seemed to be feel more relaxed and content. Neither of them expected to get caught up in a bad snowstorm. On top of that Elliot ended up taking a wrong turn but when he took another one, Olivia sighed.

" The next right is for the thruway."

Elliot knew that she was frustrated," The storm is getting worse, a buddy of mine has a cabin nearby."

Once they arrived there, their car stalled. Being that they had to walk to the cabin which was up a small hill. It wasn't easy especially for Elliot whom was carrying two bags of luggage on his shoulders, they finally made it inside.

Though the power was out, he had was able to get the fireplace to work in the bedroom. Olivia was already in bed underneath the covers. Elliot knew she barely got any sleep last night, and now this. He couldn't blame her for wanting to lie down.

He too was tired, especially after last night and now this. Once Elliot had joined her in bed, Olivia rested her head against his chest. She was still cold, even underneath two blankets.

" Who would have thought, we get stranded again?"

Elliot nodded," It's not the same thing, or place."

" Is that why you avoided going on a cruise?"

He exhaled softly," No, we both had enough of being stuck on an island. Just wanted to do something different."

" Picking a resort upstate in the middle of winter is better?"

Elliot gently rubbed her back, but knew she liked being at that resort. It was quite romantic, down to the room service which they had one day in particular where spent the whole day together in bed. That wasn't just that, but just being at the resort made their love grow even more.

As Olivia continued listening to the sound of his heartbeat, she breathed out softly letting the sound soothe her. Her head was still hurting, but slowly she drifted off into a deep sleep.

By the next day, things were still looking bad. Both still couldn't get any reception, plus it was still snowing. With nothing to do, Elliot got back into bed, " If the storm lets up soon we could get out of here within the next two to three days."

In fact it took about two days, but when Elliot went to start the car up it started. Olivia shook her head," So the battery wasn't dead?"

" Who knows, let's go home."

**Five Months Later…..**

As the two lay together in bed, Elliot reached over and handed her a box. Inside was a small shell, that was made into a necklace," Remember I made this for you?"

" Where was it?"

" In my pocket of the pants that I wore when I got rescued. Found it the shell the day that day you felt Matthew kicking for the first time."

Olivia smiled softly, as she placed the both containing the necklace on her nightstand. Elliot moved closer before resting his hand on her stomach. He was thrilled about having another baby, as the two slowly fell asleep.

The necklace served as a reminder of their deep love that they had found each other. Back on the same island that brought them together, a couple washed up on the shore; having no idea what to expect. In the jungle, the killer waited.

His eyes piercing ready to attack, but somehow retreated back into the jungle. Now wasn't the time, but maybe later…

* * *

><p><em> I will be writing more Law And Order: SVU fanfics. More are coming soon... <em>


End file.
